Mario vs Pit
Peep4Life= Mario vs Pit is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 9! Super Mario vs Kid Icarus! Plumber and Angel square off to find out which vast Nintendo arsenal triumphs. '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The home of all great and memorable childhood heroes, Nintendo. Today, two of the biggest arsenal dependants collide in the field of battle. '''Boomstick: Whether they rely on power ups and form changes, like Mario- the notorious red capped plumber. ' Wiz: Or a weapon for every scenario, like Pit- the greatest that Palutena's guard has to offer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mario (Fluffy Bluff Galaxy) '''Boomstick: The icon. ' Wiz: Mr Video Games. 'Boomstick: Olympic Champion. ' Wiz: Grand Prix winner, and the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. 'Boomstick: And a Princess for a girlfriend! Mario has it all! Which is kinda to be expected because of a small deal. That 'small deal' being Mario's - you know- a Star Child. ' Wiz: As a Star Child, Mario was always going to be a big deal. The potential and power he possesses as a result of this title has resulted in victory for Princess Peach, and brings doom upon those who have opposed her. 'Boomstick: Not really a surprise; Mario is a physical specimen. I mean, when this guy punches a brick, the brick is the one that crumbles! ' Wiz: And he has speed and acrobatics that simply shouldn't be possible. Mario is, simply put, the complete package. But even as a peak human, when the villains of the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond step up their game, even Mario must venture into new ways of slaying them. 'Boomstick: Thankfully, since 1981, Mario has had more than a few tools and allies along the way. ' (Sudden Death) Wiz: As far as his basic powers go, Mario can harness both pyrokinesis and cryokinesis with the fire and ice flowers. 'Boomstick: The flowers themselves can also be used to spurt deadly flames and ice at a foe. So gents, if you're still hurt and want a satisfying measure of payback on the bitch who rejected you at the Christmas Dance, ''this ''is an option. ' Wiz: Come on Boomstick, you never had a chance. But back to the topic at hand, Mario can use the ice flower as a particularly more versatile weapon as he can freeze a foe and use that icy prison as an attack in itself. The snowballs he throws can also destroy some fire based attacks from Bowser. 'Boomstick: Pokemon type logic. Not even once. ' Wiz: Thanks to power ups like the Red Star, Mario is also able to glide around the battlefield- for a short time. Otherwise, he can trade off the height and control of flight for a more long lasting ability with the cape and the propeller suits. 'Boomstick: There are also several item blocks Mario can use to help spice up his arsenal. There are variations of shells that he can lob at a foe. Green ones travel in straight lines and bounce off walls. Red ones home in and tackle a foe, whereas the Blue Shell / Spiny Shell is like a heat seeking missile, and a trigger of PTSD among even the hardest of Mario Kart racers. ' Wiz: He can also use items like icy shells which can freeze over a foe- as seen in Mario Strikers, and through the use of banana peels and bob-ombs, he can form a pretty solid defence if he needs to. 'Boomstick: With the lightning, Mario can shrink a foe to tiny sizes, leaving them very vulnerable to a squashing of they're not careful. This transformation is temporary, so Mario will need to take advantage of it in a sharp amount of time. ' Wiz: He can use the POW block to create mini quakes that can tremble a foe as well as drop items suspended high in the air. These can be hit up to three times, but won't effect foes that manage to get airborne in time. Some of Mario's stronger skills come from the Mario Galaxy game, where whole new avenues of power ups were introduced. On top of the traditional Fire and Ice flowers, Mario also had access to the Spring Suit, which helps him bounce to incredible heights, but leaves him very susceptible to damage. He also could use the Cloud Suit to summon, well, clouds to reach higher ground. Though, these clouds were very weak and subside after a short while. 'Boomstick: He can flatten the competition with the boulder suit. And while he can still jump in it, Mario needs to watch out for edges and gaps because he can't do much mid free fall. The boulder can knock down metal bridges, but sometimes Mario might find himself destroying something he could really, ''really ''come to regret. ' Wiz: For his quest in Mario Galaxy, Mario was entrusted with Luma by Rosalina. The little star was able to grant power additional strengths and powers. Like the ability to use Launch Stars and fire Star Bits. They were hardly fatal on their own, but they were good at stunning a foe to allow Mario to finish them off. 'Boomstick: And... that's about it. Man, some crumby gift. ' Wiz: It was enough. 'Boomstick: If you say so. Also, recently Mario has gained one more tool in his arsenal. Or rather, it has only become so vital in a recent game. That being Cappy. ' Wiz: Although a separate entity to Mario's cap, Cappy was in a world terrorised by Bowser. After the King of Koopas stole his sister, he joined forces with Mario to topple the evil being and save both Cappy's sister and Princess Peach. Cappy offers a boomerang style attack, which involves Mario throwing him at great speed at his foe. On top of that, Cappy can also play defensive, repelling projectiles and deflecting them at foes. But Cappy's most known- and most beneficial perk- is his ability to possess beings. 'Boomstick: Once Mario slaps that cap on a foe, their body now belongs to him. He can manipulate the foe to do more or less whatever he wants. When he's done with them, Mario can then de-capture them, leaving them stunned and prime for finishing off. ' Wiz: Mario can tap into the raw power of the Star Man power up, granting himself totally invincible for a period of time. With this in play, Mario can run through his foe's attacks as if they were nothing, and he can deal additional damage to enemies around him- enough to straight up kill most standard minions within Bowser's ranks. It can also add additional speed, so once you hear that familiar jingle, well, you're probably already dead. 'Boomstick: NANI!? ' Wiz: As mentioned though, it is only temporary and Mario can't kill every enemy he comes into contact with. Some can resist for shorter whiles, and some can outlast the whole power up. But if grace and skill won't get the job done, Mario has one ''more trick he can play. '''Boomstick: The Mega Mushroom is about as heavy artillery as Mario can get. It grows Mario to a gigantic size, and makes him invulnerable to standard attacks. He can bulldoze terrain, enemies and can even deliver a Ground Pound so deadly that shit falls from the skies. Anyone right under Mega Mario can kiss their arses goodbye; nobody stands up from underneath that size of a boot. ' Wiz: There is a time limit on this power up as well. 'Boomstick: But realistically, who's gonna outlast something that size if Mario uses it at close range? (Just don't look at Mario VS Sonic 1 to contradict that. Thanks.) ' Mario: It'sa go time! '' Pit (The Return of Palutena) Wiz: A lost angel boy in the darkness of The Underworld. Pit was surely a dead man, of not for the imprisoned Palutena, the Goddess of Light, granting him two things. A weapon in the form of a magical bow... '''Boomstick: And firm orders to collect the Three Sacred Treasures to contend with, and defeat Palutena's evil sister: Medusa. ' Wiz: Of course, Pit succeeded. And became the finest member of Palutena's bodyguard unit. 'Boomstick: That's while he waits for additional games to the Kid Icarus series. Poor guy's got so much time on his hands. He must be so sick of hearing when Legend of Zelda, Super Mario and Pokemon are releasing ''yet again. ' Wiz: Maybe that time is spent on the target range, polishing off Pit's archery skill. Or sparring with the Centurions. Because no matter how rusty he could, and probably should be, Pit is a combatant of elite level. (Destroyed Skyworld) '''Boomstick: Despite only featuring in a handful of games, Pit has actually attained a fairly massive arsenal of weapons. His most symbolic weapon is of course Palutena's Bow. It can fire a never ending supply of Light Arrows and Pit can break it off into two smaller blades. Or he can keep the bow assembled and slice you up that way. ' Wiz: The attacks are also homing shots, so there's hardly ever a place to hide when trying to evade the light arrows. Pit can also specialise at close range with various sets of claws. The ones used in this match, will be the Raptor Claws. 'Boomstick: They must be pretty flimsy; the dinosaurs died out a damn long time ago. ' Wiz: Why don't we use them on you to find out, Boomstick? 'Boomstick: Erm... because they're called ''Raptor ''Claws, asshole. And besides, you read that description as well as I did: Wounds received by this weapon can be so brutal they refuse to heal. That's right! This asshole of a weapon will slice you up, turn your wounds into sentient beings that ''refuse ''to heal off. What. A. Dick. ' Wiz: However, these claws are incredibly slow and force Pit to engage in close quarters. Yes, they can launch projectiles of their own but the transition between firing and slashing would probably dictate that snapping from one attack to another is a chore. 'Boomstick: Pit can also use the Sonic Cannon, which is a bulky weapon that attacks from long range. The shots generally cut foes to shreds and the continuous fire function covers a massive chunk of ground. ' Wiz: While Pit is slower with this weapon, it isn't in his interest to keep moving with it. Of course, he may strafe, but Pit can happily sit back with this weapon and zero in on troubling targets. While they're distracted, they may not even see the charged shots coming their way. But the shots will lose more power if they have to travel extended distances. So Pit has to find the equilibrium between not being close enough to compromise his intent, while not being too far away to actually hit anything. 'Boomstick: He can turn on defence in a switch, using Guardian Orbitars- which are small floating shields- he can deflect projectiles and even dish offence right back to his enemies. ' Wiz: Unlike the Smash Bros version of the game, Pit's Orbitars don't lose strength over time. They last as long as Pit needs them to and have come in handy even against magic foes. 'Boomstick: The guy may have the build of a kid, but Pit can damn well lift. He can lug around Magnus' Club for whole missions and use it to squash all who are too stupid or slow to dodge. ' Wiz: The drawbacks are fairly obvious; the clubs are slow and heavy which limit Pit's movement and force him to fight up close. The weapon has decent reach, but beyond that it is useless against enemies at range. 'Boomstick: But don't think that because it's slow, it won't hurt. That thing is massive, and only a fool would stay in close range. ' Wiz: Pit's load out is also peppered with various items and tools. He has a selection of cards, Flame, Freeze, Poison, Stone and Paralysis. These all allow Pit's weapons to deal damage with additional elemental powers. The card also means that there is an aura around Pit which damages opponents who come too close to him. 'Boomstick: He also has the Impact Amplifiers, which increase knock back of his assaults, and the Happy Trigger, which essentially puts his charge shots on steroids. ' Wiz: There's also the Water of Life that increases Pit's durability, even after blows that would otherwise kill him. And he has Angel's Feathers which grant him the ability to fly back up to a stage he was knocked down from- without having to burn through the Power of Flight. 'Boomstick: Or Pit can make himself extremely annoying and use Dodge Tokens. These little bastards allow Pit to evade all oncoming attacks for a short period. Yes, Pit can dodge into environmental damage, but you try taking a swing at him when he is under the influence of this token and it's a bad day to be you. ' Wiz: Pit is able to arm himself with Powers as well. These are little handy tricks he can pull off to help aid him against tougher foes. One example is the Super Armour, which greatly increases his durability. Otherwise, he has the Instant Death Attack, which gives him the opportunity to one shot a foe. '''Boomstick: ''What?! '' Wiz: Yep. Pit has a Power that could potentially end the match in one move. Though there is a keyword in that sentence. Boomstick: Yeah, Power... ' Wiz: No, idiot. '''Boomstick: You never said that! Yeah, Pit can ''potentially ''One Shot his opponent, but that's not to say he would be able to do it consistently. I mean, Wiz has the ''potential ''to be a good host, but I wouldn't hold out much hope. ' Wiz: Can we just discuss the combatants? Please? He can also use different effects on his opponents. These can be like paralysis, freezing and petrifying them. 'Boomstick: Cowards. ' Wiz: He can also use Tirelessness to help him run for longer, and fall back on Darkness- which can blind an enemy for a while and can Play Dead. 'Boomstick: So can most dogs, Wizard. How does this he- ' Wiz: Which turns him invisible and invincible after feigning death. He can catch many foes off balance with it. One side note, is that Pit can survive fatal blows but this puts him in Crisis Mode. 'Boomstick: Which means he is essentially like Black and White in Left 4 Dead- next knockdown means death! ' Wiz: But the trump cards of Pit's weapons are his access to the Great Sacred Treasure. 'Boomstick: This thing is fairly boss. I mean, it was purely designed to go up against Hades- the Lord of the Underworld. And this thing can take a beating; Hades was hammering away at it the whole battle with missiles and other magic attacks, but the thing was still functioning. ' Wiz: It can also travel at Ultralight speeds, and can change into different modes based on the situation it is in- including auto pilot. It is armed with powerful light arrows and a large blade of pure light, which was strong enough to cut Hades clean in half. 'Boomstick: For a guy who looks like he should be sitting his GCSEs, Pit is quite well loaded. But what else would we expect from a Captain of the Icarus Army? ' Wiz: Gullibility and nerdiness aside, Pit is a very capable combatant. And one who should not be reckoned with. So whatever you do, don't mention his wings; it's a bit of a no go. Pit: Leave it to me! In the name of the heavens, the earth, the humans, and the souls bound for the afterlife... I WILL defeat Hades! Palutena: Go now, Pit! Pit: With pleasure! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location: Neutral Planet (Battlerock Galaxy) Starship Mario crashed down to the ground, following a head on collision with a speeding Lightning Chariot. The two vehicles and their drivers spilled to the floor, as Mario back flipped over a crater and landed a few feet away from his assailant. An angel? "Thanks for messing up the Lightning Chariot, Mario! Don't you know that was a rental?" Pit said angrily, shaking his fist. Mario growled and clenched his fist, punching the ground to summon pyrokinetic energy to his hands. Pit broke off Palutena's Bow and revealed two blades, ready to engage the plumber. "IT'S ON!" Pit cried, leaping forth. "Let'sa go!" Mario responded. 'FIGHT! ' (Boss Battle 2) Mario back flipped away from the cross cuts and threw down wave upon wave of fireballs at Pit. The angel smirked, and summoned his Guardian Orbitars to his sides. The fiery attacks flew back at Mario, who caped them away. He then began charging at Pit, striking with a punch. Pit swiftly slid back, and fired an arrow at Mario. The plumber did a spin attack, sending the arrow back at Pit. With the angel distracted, Mario drove a dropkick into Pit's chest. He then grabbed the angel by the wings and hurled him into a slab of stone. Pit bounced from the wall and grabbed his Palutena Bow, spinning it like a buzz saw. Mario wall bounced off the debris and went for a punch again, but Pit caught him with his weapon and then reminded Mario how that kick from earlier felt. Mario skidded on the floor, but slowed himself with a hand. He then activated a power up, Flight Mario. The plumber took to the air, and at first Pit was going to shoot him out of it with his bow, when he paused. "How on Earth is he ''allowed to fly?" he angrily asked himself, before having to cut his private conversation short and back flip away from a Ground Pound. Mario flew at Pit again, and the two engaged in a brief fistfight. Mario got the better of Pit and hurled him into the ground. Pit landed with a thud, and decided to call on his first item. Now with a Paralysis Card in play, Pit engaged Mario again, this time shocking Mario with his attacks and stunning the plumber. By now, Mario's flight form was disabled and Pit was wailing on him with strike after strike of electric attacks. Mario threw down fireballs at Pit, but the aura of electricity was able to defend him from the attacks with ease. Frustrated, Mario realised he may need a change of approach. (King Kaliente) "What've you got, Mario?" Pit taunted, firing a shot from Palutena's Bow. Mario flipped the attack around as per, but this was a distraction for Mario to get in close with an Ice Flower equipped. The attack froze over the electric defences of Pit. And now Mario was able to attack up close again! Mario delivered peppered punches and kicks, driving Pit against a wall. Realising Mario was about to hit a stride, Pit grabbed a Boom Spear, and threw it just behind Mario. The explosion rippled across the area, and threw Mario into the air. Pit changed bows for claws, and raked them across Mario's head and chest. Mario got in some strikes as well, but nothing in the exchange was decisive. So Mario opted for a new move. He grabbed his cap, and looked to latch it on Pit. "Euuugggh!" Pit complained, swatting at the cap with his claws. He then went to strike Mario again, but the plumber grabbed him by his outstretched arm and threw him at a building. Pit landed with a thud, and then was blasted back by a Bob-omb that Mario launched at him. "Mamma Mia..." Pit grumbled, switching to his Sonic Cannon and partnering it with a Happy Trigger. He then let loose a stream of charge shots, which Mario went to repel with Cappy. But the attacks dropped just beneath the efforts of Mario's cap, and detonated just at the plumber's feet. Realising Pit had him suppressed, Mario realised he had little alternative. (Star) "WAHOOO!" Mario cried ominously, as he activated a Star and began running through Pit's attacks. Upon seeing what was happening, Pit panicked and called on a Mega Laser to try and obliterate Mario. Not even a scratch. Pit went to run, but Mario delivered enough contact to launch the angel across the area. He then stopped glowing, as the power up ended. (Boss Battle 1) "Now you've done it!" Pit declared, rushing in with his claws again. This time, the pair were causing obvious bruising and cuts on the other's face. But neither angel or plumber wanted to back down. Pit struck with a hard kick, but Mario replied with a low sweeping blow. Pit then jabbed his claws right into Mario's stomach, but Mario was able to use a Spin to throw Pit off. Now Mario was pelting Pit with Green Shells, and the angel began to lose ground. Pit struck one of the Green Shells, but was therefore distracted from a smack with Mario's cape. As Pit tried to turn back around, his vision was filled with the underside of Mario's cap. "W-wha?" (Vassalation) "No No No!" Pit yelled, struggling to resist the influence of Cappy. The mind controlling hat was right on Pit's scalp, but the angel was still desperate to fight. He threw a punch at Mario, who caught the fist. A ring slipped from Pit's hand, and Mario caught it cockily, as he gained control of Pit's body. Which is when a shrill voice came from inside Mario's head. "It's a me, Pit!" Pit taunted, as he was now in possession of Mario's body. The two faced off from different bodies, and Mario- in Pit's body- struggled to understand what the cannon in his possession was. They instead traded punches, with Pit scalding Mario to be careful with ''his ''body. Pit piloted Mario's body to knock the cap off the angel, and Cappy went floating away. Pit then set about putting the ring back on his own hand, and gained control of his own body once more. He then smacked the returning cap to a side, which Mario caught in his hand, and placed on his head in a smooth transition. (Resume Boss Battle 1) The pair picked up where they had left off, only this time Mario was armed with his Boulder Suit. He rushed Pit, steamrolling the angel and knocking him back first into a wall. Pit wanted to blast the incoming boulder, but his shots were too slow after he had expended his Happy Trigger. Even the grenades he threw weren't working. So he called on a new weapon instead, the Magnus Club. "Batter up!" he declared, driving the weapon into Mario's face. The plumber bounced off a wall, coming out of his boulder form and instead using his Ice Flower to close in. He froze Pit's feet to the ground, and then wall bounced off the club and used the leverage to build a flying dropkick. The punt knocked Pit dizzy, and left him struggling to his feet. Pit threw a Poison Cloud at Mario, but the plumber was able to evade with a leap. He then launched Cappy at Pit, who used his Guardian Orbitars to repel it. The cap landed a few feet before Mario, who was able to grab it as he jumped... Straight into a shot from the Magnus Club. Mario heaved on the floor, and Pit decided he was done playing games. (Lightning Battle) "Three Sacred Treasures! EQUIPPED!" Pit declared, as he took to the air. Mario frowned and began to pursue, having to use his Flight Mario power up again. The pair traded blows, but Mario was outclassed for now. Every strike, Pit could evade and deliver one with twice as hard. Mario swiped at Pit's head, but the angel blasted him back to the ground with an arrow swarm. Pit then summoned a Mega Laser, which landed down on Mario, knocking the plumber all but out. Pit fired another swarm of Light Arrows, which Mario repelled with Cappy. He then grabbed a Mega Mushroom, growing to a giant size. (Final Bowser Battle) Pit used his Three Sacred Treasures to attack the new formed giant, smacking him in the face a few times, but ultimately being subdued with a swat. Pit flew back and began firing shots, but Mega Mario was launching punches and kicks at great speed. Pit gritted his teeth as Mario's assault began wearing down the Three Sacred Treasures. "Come on, Three Sacred Treasures!" Pit urged, but he then realised the Wings of Pegasus were faltering. As he plummeted, Mario delivered a Ground Pound to the treasures, destroying them instantly. Pit landed with a thud, as the shadow of Mario's boot appeared over him. Pit activated his Dodge Token, and began swiftly evading Mario's attacks. He delivered slashes to Mega Mario's leg, who wasn't showing signs of slowing down. Mega Mario went for a kick, but Pit ran up the side of Mario's leg and slashed all up his knee and waist. Pit then planted X-Bombs in the overalls of Mario, before leaping away from the fiery explosions. Mega Mario was subdued, momentarily, but Mario simply grabbed a second Mega Mushroom. "You've gotta be kidding me." Pit complained, as Mega Mario kicked him across the ground and into a hulking machine behind him. "Huh? Oh... YES!" Pit cried, leaping into the cockpit of the Great Sacred Treasure. "Now it's ON!" Pit yelled. The mech crashed an arm into Mega Mario's punch, the concussion of the strike sending waves around the area, uprooting trees and rocks. They traded blow after blow after blow, and Pit piloted the craft back, and fired a blast of energy into Mario's face. Mario flinched, but lifted up a trunk of a tree, snapping it over the head of the Great Sacred Treasure. But the mech remained. (Chaos Vortex 3) And now, Dyntos' creation was wailing on Mario. The bane of Hades was holding Mario by the neck with one hand and with the other one, was delivering punch after punch. Mega Mario delivered a Spin to push the Great Sacred Treasure back. Mario then delivered a Homing Ground Pound, sitting on the treasure and using all his weight to hold it down. Pit teleported the craft behind Mario. "You're FINISHED!" Pit yelled, as the mech drove a blade of light through Mario's waist. Mega Mario, now cut in two, landed in two separate halves, and Pit prepared for a killing blow, summoning a whirlwind beneath Mario's halves, and then delivering a flying tackle with the mech, splitting Mario's remains into bloodied chunks. (Music Stops) Pit then powered down the damaged treasure, and felt the fatigue wash over him. "Victory!" he yelled, creating the V symbol with his fingers. '''KO! ' Conclusion (Triumph over Hades) 'Boomstick: Yikes! Think Dyntos did a good job with that new toy. ' Wiz: Mario was probably the superior physical combatant; his lifting strength and other strength based attributes were incredible, but ironically his large arsenal of power ups fell short of Pit's. 'Boomstick: About a half of Mario's attacks could be repelled with a Guardian Orbitar such as Star Bits, Fireballs and Snowballs, but even when Mario closed the distance, Pit wasn't overly outclassed. He has the Raptor Claws to compensate for his lack of strength and had many items that could throw off Mario's rhythms and patterns. The Super Armour would have helped him tank physical blows from Mario and even if he didn't use it, Pit has shown to be able to withstand high calibre impacts. ' Wiz: He was swatted out of the sky by Hades, who was shown to destroy a diamond pillar in Scorched Feathers, and used a similar blow to knock Pit several feet out of the air. But even that came from an ambush rather than a face to face battle. 'Boomstick: Mario also had no answer for Pit's Powers and Items like the Dodge Token, which allowed Pit to just evade anything Mario launched his way. ' Wiz: With this in play, Mario was always susceptible to leaving himself vulnerable, and someone like Pit just isn't going to squander a chance like that. Mario was no push over, obviously, but Pit had more answers to him than Mario had to Pit. (Ring of Chaos) 'Boomstick: You might think that Pit would lose out to Cappy when Mario tried to capture him in the battle, but that overlooks one thing. ' Wiz: While Mario could use Cappy, Pit could take control of a being with the ring he was transformed into. This was seen on Magnus, a dog and a young child. There's no saying that Mario would need to be wearing ''the ring, as Pit controlled the dog simply by it holding the ring. Once in Mario's mind, Pit had the challenge of reclaiming his own body- without killing it- but we saw him do that as Magnus, who is merely a human wielding a club. There's no saying that he couldn't do the same as Mario. '''Boomstick: And when it came to their trump cards, even though Mario could be invincible, he isn't like that forever. Pit has no time limit in the Sacred Treasures. Mega Mario might have been able to defeat the Three Sacred Treasures, but that's only because they were rusty and not as reliable as they once were. But Mario was never going to topple the Great Sacred Treasure. ' Wiz: Pit didn't even need to be inside the vehicle either, because it can operate alone. And all he needed was to stall Mario until his power ups faded before delivering a deadly blow. 'Boomstick: Poor Mario, I guess this really was the ''Pits... ''' Wiz: The winner is Pit! |-| Sharaku Jr.= (Thanks again to Peep4Life for letting me do this fight!) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Mario vs Kid Icarus themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Fire Duel Category:Ice Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Power-Ups' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:P4L Season 1 Category:Sharaku Jr.